Garrett McRae
Metallic Nightmare Garrett McRae '''is a UFC fighter and playable of Battle Rhythm. Inspirations Personality wise, he's based on Craig Marduk with shades of Zangief (if the latter does MMA instead of wrestling). Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Garrett is the oddball of his family, as his parents and younger siblings have the traditional life styles of the Canadians, but he's the exception for one reason: He's the main vocalist of the metal band "Shaving Heads" and at the same time he competes in UFC. He enters to the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts to demonstrate that the Heavy Metal is the superior musical genre in the world."'' Gameplay Garrett's fighting style is Mixed Metallic Arts, which is a mix of MMA with Metal music. Garrett's Metal motif is that he's a band member and a MMA fighter at the same time. Powers and Abilities For Garrett, I'll make sure his movelist has a proper MMA feel. Movelist Special Moves * Metallic Tackle: He rushes towards his opponent with a headbutt tackle. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Metallic Rush, adds a second tackle and deals more damage. * Crushing Slam:'' He grabs onto his opponent and tosses him/her to the other side. ** His Super Rhythmic version, '''Shouting Slam', adds three punches to his opponent's face after the toss slam. * Armbar: He grabs onto his opponent's arm while rolls himself and snaps said arm with his hands. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Tapout, adds a leg snap after the armbar. * Beatdown Kick: He does a Sparta Kick to his opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Knockdown Kick, adds a second Sparta Kick and deals more damage. Ultra Rhythmic Move * MMA Scream: Garrett prepares by flexing his right arm as he says "Behold the true power of Metal!" and then tackles towards his opponent. If the move connects, he punches his opponent in the face many times, then lifts his/her neck with his bare hands and then jumps and does a powerful slam to his opponent in the ground, dealing massive damage. Sequences Battle Intro Garrett pumps his chest eight times like a gorilla, giving a metal scream and then says "Are you going to defeat the Metallic Nightmare? Don't think about it!" before he goes to his Mixed Metallic Arts stance. Match Point Garrett laughs while he puts his hands on his abdomen and then says "I expected a better match than that!". Victory Pose Garrett headbangs himself while simulating guitar plays for ten seconds and afterwards he flexes both arms in triumph while shouting. Red colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Whatever you are, there's no way you can replace me." * (vs. Carlos) "You got rhythm, kiddo... however, no one can surpass my Mixed Metallic Arts!" * (vs. Joaquín) "These attitude of yours needs to be corrected, lad. Remember it!" * (vs. Rina) "What kind of girl comes with such bubbly songs? You almost injected me with diabetes!" * (vs. Murdock) "Rap is not a satisfactory experience, you should listen to more Metal." * (vs. Natalie) "These knives of yours cause much pain? I too like to live dangerously. * (vs. Reggie) "Hey, hippie! Guess you need more effort to join the big league!" * (vs. Tomas) "Let me show those women surrounding you how to impress a man like me. Any problem?" * (vs. Ștefan) "That's was great, may i teach for piano?" * (vs. Vermana) "The heck woman is egyptian being aproved the goth." * (vs. Larra) "Damn, you just liked overwell, i just explain for how did Chinese here." * (vs. Don Z) "Reggateon is stinky! How you dare to convince my fans to listen that?" Notes * Garrett's english voice actor is Steven Ogg, an actual Canadian who voiced Trevor Phillips in Grand Theft Auto V. Unlike Trevor, Garrett is proud of his roots. * It should be noted that Doctor Giga pulls a Villain Makes a Point regarding Justin Bieber, that one sucky singer everyone hates for many reasons. Even fellow Canadians like Jenny Girard, Mia Allyson, Jonathan Harrison (of which he's based on Bieber but done right) and Garrett himself hates his absolute bad behaviour. * I added a Pulp Fiction reference in one of his after-match quotes. Find it and you will get a free cookie. * Fun Fact: Garrett started competing in UFC at 18 years old. His first match against Samson "The Great" Dempsey ended up in a defeat, however, he actually learned that defeat would lead to his rematch, which actually won and gained a strong friendship. Recently, Samson ended up retiring for an injury that costed his career and starts to train future talents with Garrett's help. Category:Draconian characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters